


一些边角料

by Tokikiyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 关于我的oc的很多无意义黄色。





	1. 公路片

“大雪封路了。”艾纳看了一眼手机地图的最新播报，“我们最好在路上找个地方停下。”  
凯因伸手把音乐调低。“哪一段？”  
“前方二十公里。”艾纳把手机举高了一点。这没有什么用，但有的时候人就是会下意识地做一些事情。“信号更差了。”他沮丧地说，“我们赶不到营地了。”  
“水应该还够用。”凯因并不担心，早上出发之前他换过水箱和燃气，“但今晚只能吃冷食了，如果你还想晚上温暖地睡到天亮。”  
艾纳从副驾驶的位置上爬到后挂的车厢里。他们有一些罐头，还有很多零食。凯因甚至带了一整罐可可粉，但现在他们没有机会烧水。电磁炉被折叠了起来。上路之前艾纳在超市买了半只烤火鸡，但是在近乎极夜的昏暗上午他很快睡着了，这导致现在他面对着一袋冰凉而油腻的火鸡肉。  
雪越下越大了，视域变得更加模糊。时间大约是中午一点，这是难得的一天中比较明亮的时候。艾纳拿了两片白面包，又爬回前排的座位。“如果封路解除，我们今天还有机会去营地吗？”他不死心地问。  
凯因看了看时间。“五点以前就行。但我不觉得今天会解除。”  
“我想吃点热的。”艾纳叹了口气，重新打开手机地图，“这一路都没有小镇或者超市了。”  
凯因踩了一脚刹车，这让车辆在雪地上明显地侧滑了一小段距离。他们前面有车在调转方向往回开。“找到一个能停车的空地我们就停下来。”凯因说，“路况不太好。”  
他们已经第三天遇到风雪天气了，不过对于凯因来说这样的天气似乎不算什么困难。艾纳又确认了一次地图。他们没有想到会遇上极端恶劣天气，因此没有把车载GPS带上以应对无信号的情况。“现在我们如果出了事故甚至无法打电话求援。”他关闭手机屏幕，凯因在他旁边笑起来。  
“但好消息是，谁也没法打扰我们了。”一片空地出现在他们眼前，凯因把车开进这块积雪松软的路边泊车带，“去他妈的电话、短信或者Whatsapp。现在让我们来看看有什么好吃的。”  
他们没有把床收起来，这不太符合安全规范，但确实很方便。双人床的尺寸很窄，但他们正好不介意挤在一起睡觉。现在床上放着折叠桌板以及他们的食物，还有两件极度抗寒的羽绒服和一张柔软的长毛毯子。凯因从顶部的悬挂柜里把饮料拿出来。他们不能喝酒，只能用口感接近的汽水暂时代替。  
“我想我应该先亲你。”在准备开一盒沙丁鱼罐头的时候凯因突然说，“为了避免鱼腥味。”  
艾纳看了一眼他拿在手里的罐头：“哦，好吧。沙丁鱼。当然。为什么又是鱼？”  
他闭上眼睛，凯因越过折叠桌和他接吻。很快他们都意识到自己想要的不止是一个吻。暖气开得很足，沉默之中只有低低的乐声在车内回荡着。 _“……他们必须紧紧地抓住星星，才不会从天上掉下来。”_ 艾纳倒进蓬松柔软的被褥、羽绒服和毛毯的包围里。桌板被收起来了，所有的食物被扫到一边。“把你的衣服卷起来。”凯因低声说。  
艾纳听话地把针织衫和衬衣一起卷起来，用手抓住扯到胸口以上，把自己的身体赤裸地暴露出来，展示给自己的恋人。这件事本身就让他兴奋不已。凯因在用火热的抚摸与亲吻奖赏他的身体。他们滚到一起的时候太着急，没有放下车窗的遮光帘，也仗着冰天雪地不会有人来窥伺。白茫茫的雪光从车窗里透进来，只照到凯因的半张脸。艾纳伸手捞着他的脖子把他往下拽，从那一道光带里逃跑。他想把自己脱得更干净一些，脱掉碍事的马裤与短靴，凯因帮助了他。他们把衣服乱七八糟地堆在床的一角。两个人完全赤裸地拥抱，交缠在一起，任谁从车窗那边往里面看一眼都会明白。但艾纳陷在那些柔软织物之中，觉得安心，觉得不会有人来看。  
他已经硬得很厉害，也许是他的阴茎抽动的几下让凯因伸手去握住了它。“我可以先……一次吗？”他轻声问道。凯因摸他的方式让他非常舒服，几乎呻吟起来。凯因喜欢看他沉溺情欲的样子，浅色的睫毛颤抖着，在太愉快的时候漂亮的眼睛里会渗出泪水来。  
“当然。”凯因低下头去，熟练地为他口交。艾纳全部的感知被包裹住，凯因所爱的音乐正与情欲一起潮水般冲刷过他的身体。他被卷走，被浸泡得骨头发软，呼救似的从喉咙里发出破碎的音节。  
他没有怎么忍耐，事情才刚刚开始。高潮过后他躺在那里，有些恍神地望着汽车的车顶，胸腔被低音的鼓点和剧烈跳动的心脏一起震得发痛。他抬起手臂去摸车顶，也许路人会从窗外看到一只求救的手臂。罪魁祸首推起他的双腿，让他自己抱住，不要伸手去做多余的事情。他把艾纳的腿间舔得湿漉漉的，以至于艾纳以为他想不找润滑就直接进入自己。  
但凯因从不那样做，即使在最欲求的时候。他们在床上翻找了一会儿才从方枕底下摸到那一打避孕套，艾纳撕下来一只，帮他戴上。凯因让他转过身去趴下，在狭小的空间里这个姿势很方便，不会因为起身的动作太大而撞到头。  
他从后面把自己顶进去。艾纳接受得很快，这几天他已经被操开了。凯因将他压在床上，一下一下地撞进床褥里。艾纳发出一些闷哼，脸埋在枕头里，令他呼吸不畅。他的颤抖、肌肉紧绷、挣扎，一切本能的反应都被凯因制住。我将要死在这里。 _如此甜蜜，如此疯狂。_ 高潮过后疲倦而缺氧的四肢又一次承受狂喜的痉挛，他连叫也没有太多力气，声音嘶哑，更像是小声的呜咽。 _我们在这条路上漫游，日复一日。_ 他从里面被捣得乱七八糟，舒服的地方被反复碾着。他想抬起头急促地换口气，又被凯因按回去。枕头已经被眼泪和口水沾湿了。他的性器被夹在床褥和身体间，随着被操干的节奏磨蹭。更尖锐更强烈的快感侵蚀着他的理智，要将他推过那条界限。他知道会发生什么。他经常被凯因操成这个样子。  
“你快要到了？”凯因在咬他的颈侧。假期还很长，有足够的时间让那些吻痕消失。他很熟悉恋人的身体，知道对方忍耐不了太久。  
艾纳几乎情绪崩溃地哭着答应他。是的、是的。他不知道自己有没有说出声音。他在无法遏制地颤抖，有什么东西正在从前面往外流。他绞着凯因的性器，将对方也送到高潮。凯因喘息着，零碎地亲吻他，安抚他痉挛的肌肉。  
 _“……直至越过高山，抵达大海。”_ 他们抱在一起，他听到音响里的歌声。


	2. 艾纳solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哨向AU，时间在八章和十章之间。

艾纳是看到那本日记的时候突然想做点什么的。  
他在签上名字之后那本日记就一笔未动，因为凯因让他不要这样做；但现在他们的关系也许已经安全了。尽管如此，艾纳也没有什么可以写上去的。他没有凯因以外的床伴，和自己向导的经验也只有那几次而已。  
这不意味着艾纳没有想念对方。凯因在他的梦里亲吻他，有时候进入他，令他浑身酥软、呻吟着渴求对方。他们已经有两个多月没有做过了。这中间大多数时候艾纳甚至都没有踏踏实实睡过觉，只是在精神失常的边缘挣扎着。而现在他终于想起来这件事，在他重新见到凯因，重新回到塔之后。他几乎每天都在想这件事。  
只要稍微想一想就足够让艾纳起反应了。他的身体比他能说出来的还要喜欢凯因，他们在一起的时候就连最温柔的接吻也能把他亲硬。他在床边坐下来，低头看了看自己下身已经撑起的形状。这里只是他一个人的小隔间，他很安全，可以坦诚地面对自己的欲望，甚至还可以稍微处理一下它。  
当然，他之前偶尔会这样做，一边想着对方摸自己的样子一边自己动手套弄自己的性器，快速地靠着前面让自己发泄出来。但现在他很闲，也许这几年来的头一次。他被迫处在这样无事可做的境地，这让他有过剩的时间和耐心去研究如何满足自己的性欲。  
他闭上眼睛，想象着凯因怎样亲吻他，想象他的向导给予他的拥抱和爱抚，当然还有指令。他喜欢看着对方，但更多地喜欢听到对方的声音。那些声音为他创造了一种与性兴奋相关的条件反射。他希望在做这方面的事情的时候能够一直听到凯因对自己说话，所以现在他在心里默默地想象着对方一边使用自己一边用语言指导自己的样子——在床上躺下，放松，把衬衫从腰带里抽出来，解开领口的两粒扣子。他的手下意识地、松松地掐着自己的喉咙，因为凯因喜欢这样掐他，而他确实很享受。  
但这种享受只会勾起他更多的不满足。他隔着衣料摸着自己挺立的阴茎，胡乱地揉搓着，想要找到一种能让自己最舒服的方式。然后一个念头闪过他的头脑。如果凯因正看着自己现在的样子呢？如果他用一贯命令的方式要求自己说出在这个狭小的房间里自己是如何独自处理情欲的呢？如果自己正做的一切都会暴露给对方呢？  
这个念头让艾纳急促地喘息起来。他把自己的裤子解开，褪到膝盖处，更加直接且急切地开始套弄自己的性器。快感让他不自觉地弓起上身，感到一种近乎痛苦的快乐。  
他当然愿意为凯因这样做，愿意告诉对方自己有多么渴望。他的确为坦诚自己的情欲而感到羞耻，但忍受他的向导带给他的羞耻感又让他感到兴奋。他能得到凯因的夸奖吗？“好孩子”。他想听到这句话。为了那个他什么都可以做。  
他知道自己应该做什么才能被夸奖。凯因把一瓶润滑液交给他的时候建议过他，自己做的时候也可以用。这意味着对方认为自己应该使用它，自己应该在他们无法见面的时候想着对方自慰。这很自然；这也是命令。  
他倒了一摊在手心，然后顺着阴茎慢慢地往下摸。跟凯因做的时候对方也会要求自己做这个，当着他的面为自己扩张。但那跟想办法用手指操到自己是不一样的事情。他已经很长时间没有用过后面了，现在差不多忘记了怎么样放松肌肉迎接异物的插入。但滑腻的液体让他有一种安全感，而且他总不会弄疼自己。所以他把一根手指捅进去。如果凯因在看着的话，他就会看到自己后穴被手指撑开的样子。他会用那种迷恋的眼神注视这一切吗？他愿意对艾纳说的事情一向如此地少，但从一开始他就没有吝啬过表达自己在这件事上的欲望。艾纳无法克制地喜欢那种视线。他希望自己正被凝视着。  
他继续把第二根手指伸进去，这一次变得容易得多。他因此稍微曲起指节，在自己的身体里来回转动着，逐渐摸索到能让自己获得快感的地方。自己捅到深处总让他觉得有些没来由的害怕，但和凯因会操到的地方相比这根本不算什么。他紧张地咬着嘴唇。把这件事交给凯因要比自己动手轻松，艾纳信任对方远胜过自己。  
——他真希望凯因就在这里。想要他的亲吻与爱抚，要他能又深又狠地贯穿自己的性器，要他那些让自己什么也不用思索的指令。艾纳面对的绝不仅仅是性欲。在他的想象里正垂首望着他的人影是他对自己向导的思念。他闭着眼睛大口地喘息着，终于忍不住喊出了对方的名字。  
“……凯因。”  
他喊了第一声，那甜腻得变了调的音节落进他自己的耳朵里，就好像有某种魔法一样让他浑身滚烫。某种羞耻心突然涌上来。他打破了什么东西，打碎了只在脑海中构筑的幻想的边界。他听见自己真正地在呻吟着，叫着对方的名字。甜蜜而绝望的汹涌情潮彻底淹没了他。他用另一只手握上自己挺立的前端，前后一起有节奏地动作着，意识到自己的下流，并因为有人在观赏这种下流的举动而体会到难堪的快乐。快感迅速地在他的小腹堆积起来，他高高地仰起头，难以忍耐地发出呜咽一样的声音。  
求你了。艾纳一声又一声地叫着，像要哀求对方允许自己停下，或者是让对方好好地操自己。实际上他自己也不知道在央求什么，在快要高潮的时候他总是什么也不知道。凯因会引导他做该做的事情，然后继续折磨他，折磨到自己开心为止，而他应该为此不断地道谢。  
一种忘乎所以的享受卷走了他。如果这时候有人能够走进这间小屋，就会看见艾纳博士高高地仰起头挺动着身体，遵循着本能粗暴地使用着自己，衣物压在身下揉得满是褶皱。他颤抖着射出来，在那一瞬间感觉到渗进发间的泪水。  
他真希望凯因能看着自己啊。可是他不知道自己的向导在哪里，也不知道他们下一次相见会是什么时候。他们之间还隔着那道国境线，隔着塔的高墙，隔着自己能想到的一切距离。


End file.
